The invention relates to a syringe device comprising an elongated plunger space or cylinder, having a receiving chamber for receiving one or more solid medicaments, having a hollow needle arranged at the plunger space, and having a plunger suitable for displacement in the plunger space or cylinder, comprising a ram for pushing the solid medicament through and out of the hollow needle, with a plunger rod engaging the plunger that can be telescopically extended for use and/or can be retracted in reference to the plunger against its direction of operation and can be coupled to the plunger by way of a lock.
Such a syringe device is known from EP 1 323 450 B1 and has proven useful. The entire syringe device is initially very compact and its important parts are largely located inside the housing-like plunger space protected thereby and secured from damage. When the plunger rod that can be telescopically retracted is pulled out of the plunger space it is displaced in reference to the plunger until it reaches a locking or coupling position said the plunger such that thereafter any insertion of the plunger rod also displaces the plunger and thus the solid medicament, initially held in a clamped sheath, is moved out of said sheath and out of the receiving chamber and is moved through the hollow needle and ultimately applied.
The handling of said syringe device has shown that during its use it may perhaps be forgotten to actually retract the telescopically retractable plunger rod to such an extent that it reaches the locking position with the plunger, so that in a subsequent insertion of the plunger rod no application of the medicament occurs or only an insufficient one.